


Bagge Girl

by Skrellogs



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: After War Sex, Alcohol, BBW, Belly Kink, Breastfeeding, Eustace is an asshole, F/M, Fat fetish, First Time, Getting Together, Heterosexual Sex, Milk, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post-War, Sex, Young!Eustace, Young!Muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrellogs/pseuds/Skrellogs
Summary: A young Eustace Bagge is back from The War and needs some fat pussy. Muriel only needs the company of another to help mend her broken heart. They soon reach a compromise, and a beautiful relationship blossoms from a night of naughty fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so weird i usually only write gay sex omg, this is new territory for me pls read it and tell me how u felt about it im always working to improve my craft

 

Eustace walked along the dimly lit street, his cigarette leaving behind a thin trail of smoke as he passed each store window and shady alleyway. He bumped into pedestrians as he walked past them without a single care. It was late at night-maybe around ten or eleven-and all he wanted to do was get home and pass out in bed. The air was unbearably cold, and being back in his hometown filled him with dread rather than nostalgia. He didn't even know why he bothered coming back here.

He used to enjoy leisurely strolling through this town. Seeing the sights, meeting people, going places. He had friends with him during those times. Earl, Jacob, and Ron. The four of them had been friends since childhood, and they followed Eustace wherever he went. So, when The War started and he decided to volunteer, the others naturally went with him...and those short-although seemingly much longer to Eustace-years would be the last he would have to spend with them. 

Ron was shot down during an air raid.

Earl was captured and executed.

Jacob was shot and bled to death in front of Eustace's eyes.

Now he was alone on his first night back home, empty and cold. Disgusted at the world and what it had to offer. He tugged on his uniform to shield himself from the dry, icy winds. He shuddered and cursed under his breath, a puff of steam poofing out in front of him. Why couldn't The War have ended during the summertime? 

He was heading towards a small cafe. It was the same one he and his pals went to every Wednesday. It looked just how he remembered it, except the logo on the glass was a bit scratched up and the banner was fucked. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, peering inside to gaze at the same table he'd sit at every week...and he saw a woman. She was alone at the table. The whole place was empty other than an employee sweeping up a broken mug. The woman was dressed in a green coat with a matching hat partially covering her curly brown hair. Her eyes were hidden behind thick glasses, but Eustace could tell she was crying.

_'Finally, something worth coming back home to,'_ he thought. She was a pretty large woman who filled her coat well. He definitely wouldn't mind having some of that. It'd certainly been a while since he'd last nutted inside of a ripe female of her stature, and a catch like her didn't show up often. This could be his chance to woo her back to his place, even if it's just for one night. He waltzed over to the door and pushed against, feeling the warm hair hit him as he entered. It felt much nicer in there than it did out there. The warmth and pleasant stench of coffee and bread was refreshing. Eyeing up the woman, Eustace slowly headed towards her, thinking of what to say to introduce himself and begin the seduction. Once he reached her, he leaned on the table after making sure her fingers were ring-free and calmly asked, "Heya, miss. Mind if I join you?"

The woman looked up, her plump face wet with tears. She quickly wiped her face as best as she could with her napkin and nodded. "Y-yes, go right ahead," she granted. Her voice small and shy, but her accent was still noticeable and, dare he say it, quite cute. He sat in front of her, and she did her best to stifle her sobs while nervously fidgeting with the cup of tea in front of her. She was unsure of what to say to the man she didn't know.

He decided to break the ice. "So, I was walking by and, uh, noticed that you looked sad. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" He leaned forward and brought his hands together to intertwine his fingers, waiting for an answer.

"Oh," she began, "you don't want to hear it. I'd hate to bore you."

"Bore me? Come on, I'm here to listen. If you tell me," he said while flashing her a smirk, "maybe I can help you."

The woman smiled a bit and took in a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "Well, if you insist...You see, I've only lived in this country f-for a year and a half," she hiccuped as new tears threatened to build up in her eyes, "with my husband. We came here from Scotland so he could find work. It was lovely at first, but..." She paused and looked down into her tea. "He'd been actin' strange all month. He didn't come home as much as he used to, and he didn't treat me the same. I was a wee bit worried, of course, but I just thought work was giving him a hard time...T-then, just a few hours ago, I..." A single tear left a wet streak down her left cheek as she finished her story. _"I came home...an' found him with a younger American girl."_

Eustace nodded and quietly listened as she explained everything to him. He was looking at her breasts while she talked(which she didn't notice since his glasses covered his eyes) but he was able to catch a few details. Her husband was an asshole and ditched her, leaving her vulnerable and open for grabs. He frowned and said in a sad voice, "Aww, that's terrible. Anything I can do?"

She wiped her eyes. "Thank you. I appreciate y-your sympathy, but I couldn't ask you for anything. I barely even know you."

"Don't worry about that, I-"

Eustace was cut off by the lone employee, who had just finished cleaning up the place for the night. "Hey, the two of you need to leave. It's getting late, and I'm about to close up shop for the night."

The woman looked disappointed. "Closing? I thought you stayed open 24 hours...!"

"Yeah, we used to, but we had to let some people go recently, so now we're only open from 6 AM to midnight. Unless you need me to call the authorities to escort you out, I suggest you leave."

"B-but...where will I go??" she asked, freaking out just a bit.

"Not my problem. I don't care where you end up. I just need you to get out of my store." He sternly pointed to the exit and fixated his haze onto them as both of his customers slowly walked out, and he made sure to lock the door behind them before shutting off the lights. 

The two were left outside in the cold as they heard the loud clicks of the shop's locks from behind. Eustace shoved his fists into his pockets as she his her face with her hands and wept. _"Oh my...w-what will I do now...?"_

Eustace placed his warm hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Look, uh...if you need somewhere to stay, my house is big enough for two."

She sniffled and looked up at the man she just met. She couldn't possibly take that offer. She barely knew him...but he was so nice, and she didn't seem to have a choice. If she didn't accept, she'd have to sleep under a bridge tonight. A hot tear ran down her cheek, and she hugged him as tightly as she could. _"T-thank you....!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ she sobbed happily, _"You're too kind to me. I'm afraid I could never properly repay you for what you've done..."_

"No need for any of that. Your well-being and safety is all I care about, Miss..." He trailed off, unable to finish. He just realized he didn't know her name.

She smiled. "Muriel. My name is Muriel."

 

 

* * *

 

His house was pretty far out from town. As they drove further from the town, they passed far less buildings. He said that he enjoyed his privacy. She thought that it seemed a bit lonely. They drove up to the house after about 20 minutes of driving, and it was a quaint little cottage of a decent size. The two of them hopped out, and she fell in love with the sight instantly, despite the cracked driveway and the unkempt garden. "Ohh! Your house is lovely, Eustace!"

"Wait until you see the inside," he said, opening the door and holding it open for her. He followed her into the house and took her coat, hanging it on the rack and observing her as she gushed over the interior. Muriel's wide smile formed dimples at each plush cheek.

She gazed at the polished wood floors and the rose print wallpaper. It was an adorable old-fashioned house, she thought, and it reminded her of her childhood in Scotland. The place would look even better when she got to cleaning it, as Muriel took note of the layer of dust and grime on everything and the slightly peeling wallpaper. "It's even more beautiful than I hoped it would be...!" 

Eustace noticed how pretty she was when she was happy. He even felt emotion when he thought about making sure she was taken care of. It's almost as if Muriel was more than a vagina walking on a pair of fat thighs.

Muriel volunteered to make her host dinner, saying it was the least she could do for him. All Eustace had in his kitchen cupboards was a box of porridge, a bottle of maple syrup, and...vinegar, but she could probably make it work. She was the best cook in her town back in Scotland, after all. Once she had a recipe in mind, she began mixing all of the ingredients together to prepare the meal.

Eustace wasn't sure if she could pull it off, but 30 mins later, she came into the dining room with a whole roasted turkey. "How in the world did you make that?"

"Oh," Muriel began as she set the turkey tray onto the table, "I just went out and slaughtered a wild bird. I couldn't possibly cook with what you had!" She sat down after pouring two glasses of wine. "I'll have to go to the store sometime soon."

A hot piece of ass like her that could cook _and_ hunt? Eustace was in love.  

They both began to dig in, and Eustace could just die from how good it all was. He couldn't remember he ate an actual home-cooked meal like this. All he had during The War was stale bread with dirt sprinkles along with water filtered from his own piss. Muriel was definitely an angel.

Speaking of, she seemed to enjoy her meal, too; some would say a bit too much. She was chomping on a huge fuckin' turkey leg like she hasn't eaten in days. Eustace watched intently as the grease from the meat dribbled down her chin, a big drop falling down into her cleavage. As she moved around to shovel the bird into her consuming orifice, her boobs smooshed together furiously, the grease making her tit crevice slippery and shiny.

Eustace watched in amazement and arousal at the angelic woman before him. The sight drove him mad with lust. He had to shift uncomfortably in his chair due to his massive erect dongus springing up higher and harder than ever before. He tried to just focus on his dinner, but he couldn't, as he would keep glancing at his guest.

After Muriel cleaned off the table and washed the dishes, she showered and replaced her yellow dress with a purple nightgown that fit her frame well. She entered the living room, sitting with Eustace on the couch as the fireplace flickered and filled the room with warmth. She faced him and said softly and sincerely, "Tonight was lovely, Eustace. Thank you...I didn't expect to sleep in a house tonight, especially not one so nice."

"Don't mention it." He smiled and gazed into the fire, the two of them enjoying the calming silence. It stayed quiet until Eustace opened his mouth to ask, "Um, if you don't mind me asking...why didn't you have a place to sleep? You had a house with your husband, didn't you?"

Muriel looked down and frowned. "He...he kicked me out when I found him with the other girl. Only had a few minutes to leave...so I only packed my essentials. He gave me my coat, but kept all of the money..." She hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes, making Eustace immediately regret bringing this up. Suddenly, however, she looked back up at him with a bright smile. "...But that all doesn't matter now. You've given me a new home out of the kindness of your heart, and for that I am eternally grateful. You're a kind man, Eustace. Shame I could never make it up to you..." She placed her plump hand on his leg as she said this, glaring into his eyes and awaiting a response. 

Eustace's body-and his dick- stiffened in pleasant surprise. He glanced at her hand, and then back at her. Glanced at her hand, then her. Hand, her. Hand, her...and he stayed there. "M-Muriel...what is this?"

"Oh, don't play dumb," she said with a smirk, "You know what's going on, you dirty man. Don't think that I haven't noticed how you've looked at me all night. I _especially_ noticed you during supper." She climbed into his lap and rubbed his chest with both hands, their faces inches from contact. "I've taken a liking to you, Eustace. I never thought I could love again, but you've proven me wrong. Please... _let me repay you_ ," she whispered into his ear sexily. She cupped his throbbing erection and gave it a squeeze, making the man underneath her gasp.

"Y-yes, ma'am...heh, I c-could never bring myself to turn down a lady's request..." 

* * *

 

Muriel was now naked and laid down on the mattress, staring up at Eustace, who was currently stripping off his pants and showing off his dick. He quickly wriggled his trousers off of his ankles and jumped on top her, making the bed move and her cellulite shake. "Ready for my fat rod, babe?"

She spread her legs open and looked up at him like a hungry dog. "Make me feel good, Eustace...!" The wave of vaginal stench hit Eustace hard. He breathed it in and savored the smell, and it made him want it even more. He put his face to her thighs and breathed in her pussy odor. The smell filled his nasal passages with many sex-filled thoughts and desires that fueled his crotch with need. He sat up a bit and positioned himself in front of her, spreading apart her pussy lips with his fingers and slowly easing his tip into her vaginal hole. 

_"A-aaugghhh...Oh..!"_ She gasped and moaned as she felt his entire length get suddenly pumped into her. Her body shook and jiggled with each thrust of his pelvis, and Eustace watched from above. Her movements mesmerized him. He licked his lips in hunger as his eyes gazed upon her meaty nipples. He grabbed her large, saggy tit and squeezed it as if he were kneading dough, and milk began to spurt from her enlarge teat and into Eustace's mouth. He sucked and sucked and sucked her mammary glands dry and could feel the milk churn inside of his body. "E-Eustace...! _Eustace!!!"_ she cried out as she orgasmed for the first time. She squirted her hairy vaginal cream all over his face and into his open, awaiting mouth. He swished and gurgled it around in his mouth for a while and swallowed like a good boy for his Mommy.

"I hope you aren't tired yet, sexy mama, because we're only getting started!" He started pumping into her again, feeling the meaty baby crevice on his fat vegetable cock. The pulsing veins in his dick got larger as he got more and more turned on. The sensation he felt could only be compared to eating soggy lasagna covered in pink icing and pubes. With a loud scream, he threw his head back and came right into her v-hole with maximim force. 

Muriel felt the foreign cum invade her pussy. She could feel it seep into her womb and felt intense joy and happiness. "Y-yes...!!! I can feel your jizz creating a new life within me!!!" However, Eustace was quick to wash the semen out of her with a rag to prevent any unwanted munchkins from popping out. 

The now tired man then collapsed onto her massive torso, his face digging into the soft flesh of his lover. The vanilla skin was cool against his steaming face. "That was great, Muriel. We should do this every night..." he said breathlessly.

She silently agreed and gave his worn-out dick a light tug. "You were so much better than my husband ever was...you truly are a god among men, Eustace. You and your gigantic manly penis have torn down the thriving civilization that is my vagina." She then turned herself over 180° so that they were in a 69 position. She place Eustace's godlike 4 inch penis into her mouth and began to expertly suck. They spent the rest of the night fucking like rabbits in a cheap motel.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Bee sure 2 leaf a kudos, comment, or suggestion if youd like. im deprived of my mothers love


End file.
